One Piece : Argent Blue Lake
by Serene Flassion
Summary: "The story says it all, you knew about the start but not the about end. Because I never tell you what happened at the end of it, or else it wouldn't have its ending at all" - Clive Daryl pursue the Starwhat Crew through their adventure, searching for that one place to held somehing that no one knew it existed.
1. Chapter 1

**(I'm back and well alive '3' ~ One Piece is still my obsession right now and there's no way I have enough tears to spill for this show /rightinthefeels/ I promise last time [or did I] that I make a story for my OCs so here it is, enjoy, good day)**

**(I do not own One Piece)**

* * *

**Chapter One: "**_**Knock, Knock My Little Fowls"**_

"_Long, long time ago, there's two little nestlings, one who's a few days old and one which just born. They all snuggled close to their mother bird for warmth and protection, while the father bird went on to search for food. There was peace, until that very day, they-"_

"Clive, play with me, play with me!" I felt a slight tug on my shirt, and it wasn't that weak considering it almost made me fall. I closed my book and put it back on the table as I kneel down to meet my little brother's eyes, "Alright! Since dad is not here, let's play until the sun sets, okay?". "Yay!" he cheered as he forcefully grabbed my hand and leading me outside. It's pretty embarrassing, Edgar is only two years younger than me and yet he's more forceful than me, but I always laughed at that matter, it's what our family bond that matters right? We started playing by climbing up a tree, a tall one, where we can see the whole sea. It's only once or twice a week we did anything like this with our parents but when we're alone, it's like every day. We both sat on the branch, admiring the view from that spot, the wind breeze felt very nice and we can easily see pirate or marine ships come and go. The townsfolk didn't really mind their presence, but anything went violent, they will attack the outsiders, scary I know.

Why? To us children, we don't exactly know but it's for our safety like the usual. "Clive! Edgar! Are you two up there?" I heard a woman's voice. I groaned, it's our mother, and she's back. Our mother is a really kind woman but scary sometimes, the townsfolk like to call her 'Silsy', which is her name, while my dad was called 'Aric', also his name. "Yes, we're here!" I replied her call. Edgar looked at me in confusion, guess he didn't hear her calling for us, "It's mom, we should go back quickly!". Both of us nodded and quickly jumped off, I landed first and I looked back to see if Edgar also did safely. We went to our mother side, she smiled as she patted us on the head, "Well, gladly you both didn't ran off anywhere that's far from here or worse, into the forest. If you two did-". "We both will get eaten by pack of wolves, alright", Edgar and I repeated the same line all over again. She smiled again, "Good, both of you understood! Now let's get home, your father is coming early today". "Alright, mom", both of us replied.

The night hits the globe, and it's a noisy one as usual. Our father would always talk about his work with his other friends and mother would always laugh at his careless mistakes. While us, we went to bed early because we easily get bored with our father's jokes. "Hey, Clive..." I heard a whisper as I looked to my side. I was up late again and my little brother just happens to wake up, "Can you tell me the story about the pirate king again?" I sighed and shook my head, "No, I'm pretty sure sooner or later you will be sleeping unconsciously even if you only lasted a few minutes. He pouted, not falling for that again, "Then what about the book you read? I don't really like reading but whenever you read it to me, it sounds really exciting!". That, I'm not prepared for that. At all. Seriously, I'm not "It's a sad story all though". "What is it about?" I sighed as I turned to face him, "Once, there's two little birds, the older one and younger one. Both always stayed in their nest, until they're older or so". He looks hesitated now, should I really continue? "One day, the older one can finally fly, so he did it every day until grew tired of it. The younger one is still living in the nest but always accompanied by the older bird".

Eyes gleamed in interest, but not for long, "But one day that they can't ever forget, it was raining and all the four birds were hiding in the nest, but the older one was stubborn. He takes off into the wild wind, and was struck by a lightning; it fell down and never gets up. Tomorrow and the next and even a week just pass by, the young bird that's nearly fully grown now, was still in its nest and cheeping for its missing nestling. It never left for another season passed by". His eyes widened in surprise, "That's….really sad for the little bird…". "I'm not even sure why do I still keep it, I borrowed from my friend a few days ago but don't know why I haven't return it back…", I exclaimed. He kept quiet for a while, and the next sentence came in, "Because you're afraid that you might leave us like in the story?". I laughed, "What? Are you kidding? There's no way I'm going to leave you guys! That's a silly idea, Edgar, really, where do you get that?". "Nothing..." he muttered "Good night..."

"Alright then, good night", I smiled. While he's finally asleep soundly, I sighed and leaned back on the wall, he almost got me there. Yes, I'm afraid that I will make that mistake too. Sometimes, you want to have freedom all day by passing years. If you're alone its fine, but if you're with someone who's close to you it's hard to leave them. "Clive..." seems like he's talking in his sleep "It's okay… you will be a great pirate one day…" Ah, that child-like dream I had once I was little. I always told him the stuffs I want to do whenever I became a grown-up and be a pirate one day, I'm not even surprise he still remembers that from three years ago. Before the story I swear myself, after the story I don't know if I can. I dozed off; I guess I can find the answer tomorrow if possible.

* * *

**To Be Continue ~ Chapter Two : _Don't Answer, It will hunt you_ _down _~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: "**_**Don't Answer, It will hunt you **__**down**__**"**_

The morning sun shone its ray across the room, and finally right on my face, I flinched a bit and slowly opened my eyes. What I can see right now is that; my little brother is up before me, I'm on the floor still not moving an inch and wow, didn't realized our room is messy. I sat up and rub my forehead; early headaches are not always good sometimes. I walked outside from the room, my mother is there smiling, "Good morning, Clive. On the floor again?" I sighed and nodded, she's not a psychic to know every single of our family's secret habits. My little brother already finished eating his breakfast as he again tug on my changed shirt, "Clive! Silesia said that her father is coming today! We should go visit them!" I lazily agreed to every word he said while continuously yawning. Silesia is our close friend and her father is, well, a pirate so everyone will be suspecting a pirate ship coming. Her father always has good stories to tell and maybe after two or three day, he will set off and return again in a month.

"Both of you can go, but make sure be back around noon", our mother reminded us, no problem. After early morning activities is down finished, Edgar couldn't keep his energy down so we left quickly. Just pass by a few houses and we're already there, Silesia is already in front to greet us, "Figures that you guys might come!" I laughed, "Well, it's Edgar that wanted to and I got forced to..." "Alright, then! The man is behind this door!" she playfully shows us the way inside and to the main room of the house. Her father didn't even changed a bit since the last time we left but there're new scars covered his entire limbs. He noticed our presence in the room, "Well! There you two are! Hey Clive, still can't overcome your brother's strength?". "W-Well, not really..?" Sometimes this question can lead to pain or words. He laughed, "Don't worry! You will one day! Now come here, I have something to tell and to keep!" I sat next to Silesia as Edgar sat on my lap; it's one of his habits. He was searching for something in a small sack and took it out, looks like a fruit with weird patterns on it.

"This here, is a devil fruit", he exclaimed, "The Sea's greatest treasure in the world. Wondering how those high wanted pirate weren't easily captured and those marines are stronger than any normal people. This here is the answer to that!". All three of us gazed at amazement. "Well, once you ate this thing, it will give a very unusual taste from what I've heard from the crews but it's mostly sold at higher price!" he grinned "Until then, let's keep it for future uses either as an emergency or not". We all agreed to it, my eyes was all on the mysterious fruit, pale blue in oval shape but with something went zigzag downwards. "With that, you can easily be a strong pirate, Clive…." I heard Edgar mumble those words. He's still on it, I sighed as I said, "Forget it. I changed my mind about becoming a pirate!" At the same time, Silesia's father just hit me on the head, I winced in pain. "Don't be that naïve!" he shouted, "Being a pirate might be risky but if you're strong and adventurous, it will be perfect for a youth like you!". I sneered but kept quiet, he think that what I'm saying that 'pirates are bad people' and other excuses like that. I only don't want to be one because it might put my family in danger.

After I don't know how many different stories he told because everything seems like a visit to an island only, a loud knock was heard at the front door. Everyone hesitate for a while, until it was broken down by probably four of six pirates I saw. Edgar hid behind me while I was in front and Silesia cling onto my hand. Her dad stood in front of them proudly and anger was hinted in his gaze, "What are you doing!? Where's your respect!?". "Heh, respect?", the other men laughed, "We don't need that now. Hand us over the treasure or else…". A gun pointed at us, "…Those children will be drop dead before they could even move an inch..". "Don't you dare!". He tackled the one with the gun; he struggles to get the grip off the weapon. The gunslinger was out from it in pure luck, he silently click his tongue and aim at him, "We should get rid of you first!". The trigger released two shots on the chest and three on both legs. He stumbled backwards before he completely falls in defeat. He coughed out a lot of blood as his clothes were drenched in one. Silesia screamed as she reached out for him, crying wasn't enough for her. Edgar just hid behind and muttering 'It's okay' and 'It's just a dream'. But it wasn't its all real.

"_The young bird, that's now an adult, spoke to the Elder Tree, to grant his wish. But the Elder Tree told him, "If you want that to happen, done. But it can only be done in one place, search for it and head north all the way! This will accompany you on your journey" –"_

"C-Clive", he's still alive for now, he shakily gave a sack, I quickly took it from him, "Hurry….crush it or take it away from here… ...d-d-don't let them….get. It...". I can't decide, I don't if should just give it to them to spare our lives or do it for him so they wouldn't abuse its power. "Give it to us, boy", they glared at me in disgust. Everything, everything, this time, why does this keep happening to us, am I that hated, or cursed…

"_It was something that the Elder Tree kept for many years and finally given to a trusted being"_

* * *

"Hey, Clive!"

A smack on the head and I immediately jolt up, "Dammit, Helen! Do you have to be harsh on me!?". I got another smack as a reply from a friend here, Helen Avalon, who grinned at me, "We're here!". I stood up as the sea breeze just hits, I looked at the view at the Polestar island before me, "It's good enough we stop here for a while…". Helen nodded as she pointed at my finger, her looks became stern, "Don't lose that….". "I won't…", I muttered, a sigh left me. We've been travelling for two years I guess and now I'm sixteen to be exact and Helen is only a year older than me. First meeting was at Syrup Village, after some 'incident' that the villagers called, and she out of nowhere just want to tag along and I can't get rid of her for two straight months until I finally gave up, although she's a good companion to rely on. "Next stop..", I caress the ring on my finger, Sea-Stone Prism Jewel gleamed, "Loguetown"

"_And so it began…"_

**_To Be Continue;_**

_**~ Chapter Three: Hurry, Soar Upwards ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**_**"Hurry, Soar Upwards"**_

The ship was anchored near the Reverse Mountain so we wouldn't waste much time to get prepaid for the Grand Line. Helen took her time in the Sword Shop; she's easily impressed by simple sharp handcrafts that can cut anything on its way. I found myself wandering through the crowd and found myself in front of a marine base. I have bad vibes about that base so it's better if I kept my distance away from it, I don't not want to get targeted by the marines or whatsoever.

Later on, my attention was brought to something familiar, an execution platform. It took me back from when I heard that story, where the pirate king was born and killed thus naming this 'town of the beginning and end'. It was interesting but I was a bit bothered by it a little. Then suddenly a noise and a loud crash was heard, I turned my back around but only to be shove away, and what's worse, my sea-stone jewel ring just slid off from my finger. I managed to catch but hid it inside my pocket for a while to see what the commotion is about; this trip seems to be full of surprises.

I saw a boy wearing a red vest and short blue pants, short black hair and obsidian eyes with strangely a straw-hat on his head, that hat somehow looks familiar. And what's even more surprised is that his arm just stretched far from any normal humans' can, a devil user to be exact. And another one is a strange man with a red nose; something tells me that I shouldn't insult him with that one. They were fighting and the one with the strange nose; now called 'Buggy' by the straw-hat holder just happens to pinned him down on the execution platform with a sword near to his neck, grinning like a maniac.

Everyone gasped and muttered aimlessly, while I just stood there, well, not really impressed or anything by the actions. That Buggy clown told him, if he had any last words and I could hear a fight going on at the back of the crowd, a swordsman and a weird guy with a curly eyebrow. "Everyone, I'm sorry…", I turned my head to pay attention to the straw-hat holder, smiling like it's nothing, "…I'm dead!". Never seen someone who look really readied to die soon reminds of Gold Rodger. I smiled as I spoke;

"_Interesting. Wise decision, boy with the straw-hat. I supposed I could keep you up just for a short time"_

I'm sure he could hear me since he just snapped up and look to the crowd. "_Alto Tempest". _A huge storm appeared right above the town and I simply walked away. Helen happens to be near and looking angry as usual, "Now what did you do?" I simply waved my hand and a tired look was shown, "Nothing, I just help that boy over there." Suddenly a lightning just came clashing down, hitting the execution platform.

"Clive," Helen narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't me," I held up my hands in defensive stance. "I'm _dead _serious here, Helen..."

"The fact that I can't trust you words for the past- Hey!"

The straw-hat boy from before suddenly grab a hold on me and made a dash towards the docks dragging me along with him, he grinned as he suggested, "You were the one who's talking to me just now right!? You're really interesting! Wanna' join my crew?"

"Ah, so you're a pirate… makes sense now..." Clive chuckles as he smiled. "Fine, but you might need hurry up or else…"

I pointed at our path, marines quickly blocking our path along with a swordswoman and logia-type marine.

"Leave it to me-!"

"No time!" I stated, as I gripped on his shoulder. "Hold on a second!"

"What for-!?"

The shadow of aileron that sparks sprouted, he easily became amaze as always.

* * *

_**` Normal P.O.V '**_

Zoro looked at his side and found that Luffy and another boy that he brought along was longer there. He gritted his teeth as the swordswoman he met from before began to duel with him. Sanji is facing the white-haired marine alone and he can't even lay a single strike on the logia-type. Well for the rest of their concern….

"Hey ~ Zoro! Sanji! Look here ~!"

They both did, and what a surprise waiting for them. Their captain was being 'carried' by some sort of a 'bird-person'; Zoro realized it was the boy from before due to his light blue hair and golden eyes. Clive was pretty much amused to know that this boy was much lighter to carry around.

"So, what's your name?" Clive asked.

"It's Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the future pirate king!" the straw-hatter grinned.

"There's a lot of resemblance between you and Rodger," Clive muttered. "I see, Straw Hat Luffy! If you really accepted me to your crew, I will help you achieve that dream..."

"Really!? Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

Clive chuckles, it's heavily downpour though both of them didn't took it all serious, "Your friends down are facing the marines alone by the way…"

"Ah! That's right! I should-" Luffy's words were left hanging as he looked down. "Who's that?" He asked in a clueless state.

Clive looked down and saw a mysterious figure appeared gripping onto the white-haired marine. His eyes widened and words muttered out, "Dragon…."

"What was that?"

"Nothing…Is that your ship? The one with a sheep head?"

"Yup!"

As soon as they touched the ground, they were soon met by the other crew, Usopp and Nami, though the one with a long-nose step back a few time the moment he saw Clive and the wings sprouted back. Zoro and Sanji returned back safely, they questioned Luffy if he saw the mysterious figure just now. Amazingly they didn't ask Clive after him.

"Luffy!" Usopp whispered. "Who's that man? Or boy, how old is he?!"

"Ah, a mysterious bird-person!" Luffy grinned. "From now on, he's our new nakama!"

"And my name is Clive Daryl by the way… and to answer your question 'Mr. Long-nosed man', I'm currently sixteen…"

"Well let's ignored the rest of the information from now on. My name is Nami! Don't go friendly on us just because we let you stay here for free…" the orange-haired woman warned him.

"I'm the great Usopp! The greatest warrior of-"

"He's liar, don't listen to him. The name's Sanji and I'm the cook around. Don't dare you waste any food…" the curly-eyebrow man stated.

Next is the green-haired swordsman, "Roronoa Zoro, swordsman and former pirate hunter..."

"Nice to meet you everyone..." Clive innocently smiled. "My name is Clive Daryl, and I can transform into 'bird' you all saw just now." Everyone agreed that in unison.

...

...

...

"Hey, can you poop?"

"Strawhat Luffy, what kind of question is that?"

* * *

_**To Be Continue;**_

**_~ Chapter Four: Now normal perspective! 'Their Daily Routine'! ~_**

_(The fact that I forgot this existed- Wahh, I'm so late to update this OTL)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Now normal perspective! **__**'Their Daily Routine'**__**!**_

It has been at least a few months after that and Clive has easily gotten used to the Straw-Hat crews (and secretly glad that he had gotten away from Helen and her shenanigans ha-ha He's really desperate to escape...) Sure, they're a bunch of crazy people, but it's still feels a bit amusement to actually call them that. Now they have other additional crew members, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin and Franky the Cyborg. Every day, there's certain time for him to go with one of the crews like;

* * *

_With Luffy_

"Yaaahhoooo~!"

Clive, in his hybrid-bird form like the last time, had Luffy hold onto him as they travelled around the ship and as well as the ocean in aerial views. To be precise, both had too much fun to realize the possible dangers like Luffy let go and fall or Clive used up all his energy and back to his human form which makes it both of them will fall. But they're too dense and for once Clive was enjoying the energetic company around so, why waste it? Though after a few hours, they settled down but for his playful attitude, Clive let go of Luffy when they're just a few inches off the ground, making him land on his face.

"That hurts bird-man!"

Clive snickered at the rubber-man, "So? What are you going to do?" Luffy had his signature smile on his face, as he pulls back his arm, "Gomu Gomu No-!"

"PISTOL!"

"Too slow!" Clive jumps to the side, managed to not get hit, he smirk in victory.

But Luffy still has that smile on his face, "Gomu Gomu No Muchi!"

_Ah, I got easily tricked…._

And there was a man overboard. Luckily the crew was readying outside but they did not expect Clive to fell in first. Nami and Sanji scolded Luffy while Clive tried to breathe in as much air as possible.

* * *

_With Nami_

"You're amazing, Miss. Navigator. With all the maps you drawn, you're really an ambitious person…" said Clive as he went through all of Nami's maps. "Thanks for the compliment, Clive. Ah, if you damage them, you will have to pay 2000 beri per each scratch..." Nami smiled. Clive quickly re-arranges the maps as he quickly walked out.

'_I lost my interest of knowing her already…'_

* * *

_With Zoro_

"Say, Pirate Hunter? What will this training do to improve your combat in battle?" Clive, in his hybrid-bird form, asked as he tried to block out all the swords aiming for him. "It will help me to target any flying enemies without a doubt and there will be no interruption from keeping achieving my goal," Zoro grunted. Clive smirked as he flied near the deck and revert back to his human form, "You're a man with inspiring words, Pirate Hunter Zoro…" Zoro eyes widened as he watched the teen fell back, "Idiot!"

He went over but only met with Clive in his hybrid-form again, laughing, "A man with ruthless behavior but still has a kind heart, hahaha amazing 'Pirate Hunter Zoro'!" "Tch, shitty bird… next time he will drown for sure..…" he sneered as he went back to his place to sleep, but his head turned around to glance. "I didn't fall, Pirate Hunter Zoro ~" Cive teased only to receive Wado threw passed his neck. He chuckles, "Difficult to express I see…"

* * *

_With Usopp_

"And that's how I defeated a giant snail from my village! I, the great Usopp, had done my duty to protect my village!"

Clive slowly claps, "Amazing, Mr. Sniper but there's one problem." "And what will that be?" Usopp asked. Clive smiled as he replied, "I visited your village not too long ago before I met you and the crew and I never heard any interesting story about a mutant animals attacking there. Also, they did tell me there was once a person who lied a lot there…" Usopp began to sweat and stuttered nervously, "W-Well…i-it's a long time ago..a-and!"

"Just lying ~ "Clive sang out, "It's amazing story though, I will be looking forward for your next 'amazing stories of the great King of Snipers, Usopp.." "It's 'The Great Usopp!' "Said the sniper as he gotten back his pride in an instant. "Apologized for my mistake..." Clive smiled. "See you the day after tomorrow…" "Eh, you're going somewhere?" Usopp asked. "Curious, huh?" Clive teased, "Just taking a short flight around the sky to refresh my mind..." Usopp was confused, until he realized that he's part half-bird…

* * *

_With Sanji_

"Hey, so this is where you are!" Sanji grunted as he place a tray next on the ground. "Eat up; Luffy won't like it if someone decided to starve themselves to death… mainly me so …" Clive chuckled as he sat on the crow's nest, in his hybrid form, "Thank you, Mr. Cook. Though you don't have to give this huge amount of food on a single tray, I can manage my hunger not like Luffy so no worries…" "Well, the one thing I wanted for you to be is that you don't get easily hungry..." Sanji sighed. "Just eat up- THAT WAS FAST!?" "Thank you for the food ~ It was really delicious ~" Clive sang out, as he curled himself under his wings.

"What's wrong? Cold?" Sanji asked. Clive shook his head, "No, just tired….too…tired…." He dozed off. Sanji grunted as he picked up the empty tray and left the sleeping human-bird on the crow's nest. But he's wondering, how the heck that guy won't catch a cold if he's up there probably freezing?

* * *

_With Chopper_

"You seem fine, temperature all normal.." Chopper stated. "Why would Sanji asked me to check on you whether you sick?"

"Huh I wonder…" Clive sighed. "I am abnormal after all. Thanks for the checkup, Mr. Doctor, I appreciate it a lot."

"That doesn't make me happy, bastard ~!" Chopper did his silly dance while smiling.

Clive chuckles as he picked up the reindeer and placed on his lap, "Really amazing though. Mind if I know how you become a doctor though…Chopper?" "Eh? Oh yeah, you weren't there that time right?" Chopper asked, receiving a nod from the teen. "I was out of their sight for a while… not knowing they encountered a lot when I'm gone…" "Where were you?" "Traveling, more likely, search for another island and its direction for Ms. Navigator…."

"That's cool!" Chopper exclaimed. "Can you tell me the whole thing!?"

"Ah, seems like your story can wait.." Clive chuckles. "So it started when…."

* * *

_With Robin_

"Clive?" Robin peeks away from her book as she investigates the male in front of him. "What brings you here in the library?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Archaeologist. But can I borrow some of your books for a few days? I need to search for something.." Clive asked.  
Robin smiled, "You may do so. No need to ask, we're nakamas aren't we?"

Clive nodded as he went over the side picking two or three books.

"But may I know why would you need those though?" Robin asked. Clive halted as he smiled, "Just for researching business….don't use your devil fruit to watch me read by the way, I know you're there when I was on the crow's nest that night…" Robin chuckles as she takes a sip of her tea, "Smart instinct, Clive…Really smart indeed…"

* * *

_With Franky_

Franky introduced new inventions to Clive, though he seems really dense in this sort of objects. As he tested it, it turned out to be fine, but the next thing happened it malfunctioned as a spark of electricity just hit Clive right on his chest. The crew saw this and immediately came for his aid, though he turns out to be fine. "I'm immune to electricity like how Luffy is.." he said "I won't get hurt, no worries…" Everyone sighed in relied, except for Franky who looks like he has an idea,

"THAT'S A SUPERR COOL POWER YOU GOT THERE, BRO'!" he claimed, "Mind if I can use you as a test dummy for the next few inventions!?"

"Ah..ha…" Clive silently mumbled. "S-Sure…I can be much of a help…I guess…"

He should have actually thought about it first…

* * *

**~ Next Chapter : "The Thundebird Melody, His Last" ~**


End file.
